DragonBall:New Life Saga
by Lord Noctis
Summary: I have been thrown into the world of Dragonball by an evil force intent on using my latent powers to control the universe, but i can't worry about that. Instead, i have to worry about trying to avoid Vegeta's eye.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGONBALLGT**

**New Life Saga**

* * *

A Tail!?

* * *

My name is David Mckee, i am fifteen, and fairly tall for my age, i'm also pretty hairy, i have a full grown beard to rival my fathers. Minus the gray hair. I always thought i was a human, up until a few months ago. Certain events took place at that

proved that i was a bit less, or a bit more, than a human. It all started when i was taking a walk in Shane park, which was only about a hundred yards away from the duplex i lived in with my family. I live in the costal town of Port Angeles, which is where the President of the U.S.A would go if Washington D.C were destroyed. It happens to be located in Washington state. I am shy, though i try to pass it off as mere indifference as much as i can. I used to take Kung-Fu before the class

i went to down at the Fitness West shut down. In the later months of my fourteenth year, i sighned up for a Kempo Karate class taught by Sensei Doug Wilson. I have dark brown hair and blue eyes. I am a dedicated Dragonball fan. Period.

Anyhow, as i said before i was walking on one of the trails in shane park just enjoying the walk, something i did fairly often. I was completely caught off gaurd when a streak of light shot out of nowhere spiraling its way towards me. I jumped quickly

out of the way while looking for the source. A cackling reached my ears followed by a sinister sounding voice that said "My my, this one actually has reflexes! Well, i'll just have to disable them."

"Who'se there!?" I demanded, the only reply was a crimsom sphere of light which flew out of the trees and hit me in the chest, the force of it flung me into a tree hard while scorching my shirt. I hit the ground hard and instinctively rolled to the side as the odd light once again came at me striking the ground where i had been.

"Oh, he's ressilient as well, this will be fun." The somewhat high pitched voice said.

I quickly got to my feet and got into a natural fighting stance from Karate. "Show yourself!" I demanded sternly.

"Very well." Came the voice again. Then a blue skinned creature with whiskers on either side of its face leapt out of the trees and landed in front of me with a smirk on its face. It was about 5.2 feet tall, and was wearing what looked like a black

and gold version of saiyan armour from DBZ.

I gasped at the sight of the alien creature, it was certainly not human. "What the hell are you!?" I asked, fully aware of the hysteria starting to creep into my voice. I will not lie and say i did not care, i was dissapointed in myself for letting my

facade of indifference slip like that.

"It does not matter, what matters is what my master wants, now hold still!!" The thing said, then rushed me with a punch which i blocked through luck more than skill, regardless i took the chance to thrrough a punch of my own, and much

to both my suprise, and the creatures, it connected causing the thing to stumble back a few steps. Thinking quickly i threw my all my weight into an elbow to the things chin knocking it onto its back, then jumped into the air over it and landed on its stomache before moving off of it and watching it for a second as it moaned in pain. It was stronger and faster than myself by a fair bit, but it had underestimated me. I am ashamed to say that i grew overconfident at this point.

"Whats wrong, am i to strong for you, or are you to weak for me? Maybe its both." I said mocking it. I felt i deserved to do so considering it had attacked without provocation.

"Think your tough do you boy!?" The creature snarled angrily as it stood up. "I"LL SHOW YOU!!!!" It shouted furiously as it sprang forward faster than before, so fast i didn't even have the chance to raise an arm before it's fist slammed into my

jaw knocking me several feet through the air with a trail of blood coming from my mouth, then it jumped above me and kicked down into my chest causing us both to fall back onto the ground. I cried out in pain when we hit because all the weight broke one of my ribs in half. Blood spurted from my mouth as i tried to move but the damn creature had me pinned.

"Get off me." I ordered in a strained voice.

The creature responded by punching me in the side of the face, three times on each side effectively pulverising my jaw and cheek bones causing me to yell out in horrible pain once more. If this thing were to get off me now, i would've rolled

around on the ground crying out in pain. "Your in no position to be giving me orders!" The creature declared. That being said, it punched me just under the throat which stopped my screaming, but only intensified my pain. The thing smirked cruely and said "Now that i've put you in your place i'm going to do what i was sent to do." Then it pulled out a gunlike device and pointed it at me. Before i could even blink the trigger was pulled, and a streak of light flew into me. I blacked

out at that point.

I am not sure how long i was out, but when i awoke i was no longer in a park. I was in the middle of a desert, but that wasn't what really got me. What really got me was the fact that i was completely unharmed. No broken bones, no bruises,

there wasn't even a scratch on me. "What the hell? What happened?" I muttered. It took a few moments but i remembered my encounter with the alien who had beat the crap out of me, figuratively speaking.

I slowly stood, and slowly realized an increase inmy muscle mass from the last time i'd been awake. They were visible without my having to flex them now. I took a moment to absorb their presence, it was a bit of a shock. I felt one of my

biceps, it was as hard as rock. It was at that point that i noticed an extra bit of weight coming from my rear area. I also noted that i could feel the cold night air, away from the rest of my body. I slowly looked behind myself, and saw a furry brown tail attached to my body. Almost a full minute passed, then "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" My voice ripped through the quiet desert in which i'd found myself, for several moments i had similiar hysterics until i realized that i should probably

try to find some shelter.

I scanned my enviorement for a few moments looking for a way to tell which direction was which, but i saw nothing and began walking in a random direction. I walked for hours, but found that i was not getting tired, not at all. A thought formed

in my mind, the alien who had attacked me had fired a Ki-blast, i had no doubt that thats what the crimson blast had been. He had also been wearing DBZ style armour, considering all that, i began to think of the tail in a DBZ context. That could mean only one thing, saiyan. I considered this as i continued to walk, how many times had i wished i were a saiyan? Alot.

I was suprised when a person leapt out from behind a boulder. It was a man dressed in ragged clothes that looked like they had gone at least a year without being cleaned. He had messy black hair, and tanned skin. "You! Give me all your

money if you want to live!!" He commanded. I almost reached for my wallet, which was still there in the back pocket of my kakhi shorts. I was also wearing an orange t-shirt. But i stopped, maybe it was time to test that saiyan theory of mine.

I smirked as i said "Lets make a game of it then, a fist fight. The first person to get knocked down three times, loses. You win, i'll give you my money, i win and you leave me alone."

"Alright then." The man said with a nasty smirk. I sprang forward and was amazed by how quickly, and easily, i closed the distance between us, then delivered a feirce punch to his jaw knocking him to the ground, eight feet back. I had barely

tapped him. He moaned in pain, then slowly got to his feet, but before he could get all the way to his feet i dashed towards him and moved behind him, i pulled him to his feet and backed away as he whirled with a backhand that was as slow as a snail from my point of view.

"That all you got?" I asked as i crossed my arms. He let out an angry yell and dashed forward with a quick punch, and i let it hit my face. I felt it, but it didn't hurt, it was more like a nuisance than an actual blow, like having a fly smack you

in the face. I raised a knee into his gut knocking him backwards, into the side of the boulder he had come from hard enough to put cracks in it. He fell to his face, but stood after several moments of moaning and groaning.

"What the hell are you?!" He asked in horror.

"Don't ask questions, just fight me!" I commanded. He rushed at me and threw dozens of blows but they were very slow to me, i shifted out of the way of each one, then blocked for a moment. It was all effortless. "I've had enough of this!" I

declared, then punched him as hard as i could in the stomach, and he smashed right through the boulder and landed about nine feet behind the boulders former position. I smiled, i liked this. Now all i had to do was find a city.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGONBALLGT**

**New Life Saga**

* * *

Civilization

* * *

I walked over to the theif who i had just beat through a boulder. I checked his pulse, and was slightly suprised to find that he was still alive, i groaned. As a member of civilized society i was obligated to get him to a hospital, when i would

rather leave him to rot. Still, i slung him over my shoulder and resumed walking while contemplating how to fly. No doubt it would make my journey much easier if i could fly.

After awhile the sun started to rise and i was starting to get a little worn out. I frowned, this was getting annoying. I decided to se about flying, i mentally reached inside myself for my inner Ki, i felt something. Ok, i had a start, next i began

slowly trying to manipulate it. I raised my free hand and guided some of the energy into my palm which began to glow gold for a moment, before a baseball sized sphere of Ki former bringing a smile to my face. "Alright, now i'm getting smewhere! All i have to do now is use it to fly." I said to myself.

I began to push the Ki into my legs as i re-absorbed the energy in my palm, then slowly pushed it out of the bottom of my feet, and was a little suprised when i actually lifted into the air. I smirked, then focused more energy around myself,

and nearly dropped out of the sky, but i managed to recover. Ok, so i wasn't ready to do that yet, with a sigh i pushed more energy from my feet propelling myself through the air, flying through the air at about 60 miles per hour, i couldv'e gone faster, but i was trying to take this slowly.

After i had gotten used to the feeling, i pushed more energy into it and my speed doubled! This was amazing! Never before had i been so free, though i had to admit a certain feeling of home-sickness.

After almost an hour of non-stop flying i found myself fairly close to a city which i flew into, discreetly landing in an alley near the hospital, i also rapped my tail around my waist so as to avoid freaking people out.I rushed to the front door of the

hospital and saw one of the doctors walking in. "Hey! This guy needs help." I said pulling the theif off my shoulder.

"What happened!?" The doctor asked in alarm as he rushed over.

"I don't know." I lied, then i said "I just found him lying in that alley over there." I pointed.

"Ok, i'll take him from here, you look a mess. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." The doctor said.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied as i walked away. I walked into a nearby cafe and walked up to the counter taking a seat. The floors were black and white tiled, and the rest of it had a distinct fifties feel to it, and look.

The lady behind the couunter came over and took my order, which was a plate of pancakes and a cup of the strongest cofee they could give me. I lived off of cofee, in the mornings at least. The person next to me was staring at me, a man with

black hair that had been spiked to over-shadow his forehead. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and purple jeans which nearly made me vomit. I crap thou not.

"What are you looking at?" I asked in an intimidating tone of voice, something i had picked up by trying to copy Vegeta's voice. According to everyone i knew i replicated the tone really well.

The man rested an elbow on the counter and smild as he said "Nothing, you just seem stronger than everyone else in here."

It was probably true, i decided. "Thanks, but mind your own buisness." I said in a less intimidating tone, though it was still far from freindly.

"Not very talkative huh?" The man asked in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

I was about to tell this guy to stuff it, but i realized that this would be a good time to get some info. "Alright, if you insist on speaking with me, then at least tell me what city this is." I demanded.

"Uh, this is West city, why?" He replied looking confused.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and a gruff voice demanded "Goten, you were supposed to be at the barbaque an hour ago, now because of you i was forced to leave and not come back unless i brought you with me!!" I turned with a start,

as did everyone else in the cafe. The man in the door looked middle-aged, and had spiky black hair. He was wearing black leather pants, a brown tank-top, and a black leather vest. He also had black leather fingerless gloves.

I was stunned, then my brain registered the name that had been spoken, and where this mans gaze was aimed. I looked over at the man i had been speaking with as he said "But Vegeta, i like it here. Besides, if i go to the barbaque mom will

make me where that ugly suit.

"I don't give a rats ass, i will not be denied my food because you decided you would rather chat with these imbeciles than where a suit. Now if your not over here now, i'll show you exactly what it feels like to be hit with a Galic Gun." Vegeta

declared angrily.

Goten got a worried look on his face as he stood and said "Well when you put it that way..." Goten walked over to Vegeta, and whispered something in his ear, at which point the older saiyan looked right at me. I suddenly felt, doomed.

"Your coming too." Vegeta informed me, i decided it would be wise to comply. I got the feeling that things were going to get interesting very shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGONBALLGT**

**New Life Saga**

* * *

Vegeta The Interrogater

* * *

If someone were to say that i was worried for my safety as i followed Veget and Goten towards what i assumed was Capsule Corp, i would've said they were way off. The proper way to say it would be, i was scared shitless. I didn't think i had

anything to fear from Goten, but Vegeta could pick me apart in seconds, and i beleived that he would if he though i was any sort of threat. Another thing to worry about was Bulla. She was attractive, if the show was anything to go by, and being a teenage boy i would have a very hard time dragging my eyes off of her. If she caught me staring, iwasn't sure how she would react and i had no desire to find out. I did know that if Vegeta caught me however, then i could kiss my ass good

by.

We walked for several moments during which Goten and Vegeta eexchanged several words, though i could not hear what they were saying. After a time Vegeta asked "So who are you?" The way he aid it was more like a deman than a question.

"I'm David." I said quickly.

Vegeta continues walking as he said "Not a name i expected to hear a saiyan call himself." Ah, so he knew. That probably was not a good thing. "Which raises the question, what the hell are you doing on Earth?" Vegeta demanded as he came

to a stop.

"Lighten up Vegeta, if he meant to cause harm i think he would have done it by now." Goten said cheerfully. I got the impression they were pulling a good cop bad cop deal on me.

"Unless he's a scout." Vegeta retorted. Then he said "Anwser my question boy!"

"I was born and raised on Earth!" I said a bit louder than was wise. I realized the way i said it might suggest i was trying to deceive him, and if he took it that way i would be in trouble.

"Is that right?" Vegeta asked slowly, threateningly as he turned to face me.

"Yes." I replied. Vegeta's fist slammed into my jaw with incredible force sending a flair of white hot pain through my skull, the power of the blow sent me flying across the street and crashing through the side of a small convenience store where

i crashed onto the floor with a grunt of pain. I was aware of the blood that was now filling my mouth, which i promptly spat on the floor. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, then turned towards the gawking storekeeper and asked "Don't you have anything better to look at?!"

"You know what i think. I think you are here as a scout, part of an invasion group."Vegeta said as he walked into the shop using the new hole in the wall as a door.

"Back off, i know Karate and i'm not afraid to use it!" I declared loudly.

Vegeta laughed as Goten walked in and said "Uh, don't you think its a bit early to be beating the guy through walls Vegeta?"

"Not at all." Vegeta replied.

I must admit tha the injuries i received next are in a way, my fault. Anger pulsed through my veins, and i sprang forward with a punch for Vegeta's face, but he dodged to the side and drove his knee into my stomache causing me to double over

with a mixture of blood and spit flying from my mouth wth a cry of pain, then he brought his elbow into the back of my head dazing me enough to render me completely defenseless. Vegeta pummled me with a flurry of punches and kicks driving me backwards and through the wall bringing the one sided battle into an alley. With each blow anothe bit of blood and spit flew from my mouth. The pain was unbeleivable, and that pain bred anger, which fueled my power, i raised my arm in an

inward block pushing aside one of Vegeta's punches, then i thre one of my own which he caught and brought his knee into my stomache, then he brought the other one up. He did this a few more times before letting go of my hand, then kicked me high into the air.

I forced myself to stop and hovered about one hundred feet off the ground. I felt very light headed, and decided that this wasn't going well. This feeling was reinforced when Vegeta spoke from behind me "I'm here." I moved forward while spinning

around to face the mighty prince.

Blood dribbled from my mouth and nose along with cuts along my arms, and i was aware of several bruises quickly developing along my stomache and chest.

"Vegeta! This is really over-doing it man!!" Goten said as he phazed into the air a little to the right.

"Back off, this is my fight." Vegeta said coldly.

"Damn, this is bad." I muttered, then Vegeta rushed forward and i rushed him as well with a punch but he phazed behind me as i threw the punch, then let loose with several punches, giving my back the same treatment my front had received a couple of minutes again, then phazed in front of me with a round house kick, which i caught with a forearm then stopped his next punch with my palm, but then he slammed his knee into my stomache then brought his elbow into my back

sending me headfirst into the street shattering the concreet and making a crater in the middle of the road with me at the bottom. My shirt was ripped pretty badly, and my shorts had seen better days for sure, and i was fairly certain that i was in really bad shape myself. I spat some more blood onto the ground as i got shakily to my feet, and despite my best efforts i could not think of a single part of my battle that did not hurt.

"Vegeta landed nearby and said "Tell me, are you operating by yourself, or are there more of you.

"I'm not your enemy!" I said.

"If you won't give an honest anwser, then i'll have to beat it out of you!" Vegeta declared with a smirk. With that a golden aura wrapped around him as his hair turned gold, and his eyes became teal colored. My own eyes widened as fear rushed

through me as i stared at the super saiyan before me.

"Oh...shit..." I groaned, then Vegeta phazed. I didn't see the punch that slammed into my jaw, but i sure as hell felt it. I flew into the air only to be kicked towards the street where Vegeta was waiting with an upper-cut which caught me in the

chest breaking at least two of my ribs while sending me rocketing into the air where Vegeta was waiting with a Ki-blast which exploded forcefully against my back sending me crashing into a nearby warehouse so hard that the whole thing collapsed under the force of the impact, and i was buried over a couple hundred pounds of broken building.

I blacked out for a few seconds, but i regained conciousness when i was grabbed by the front of the shirt and dragged from the rubble by Vegeta, who was still a super saiyan.

"Want to reconsider telling me what i want to know?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing...to...tell..." I muttered weakly. Vegeta must not have liked my reply, because he drove his fist into my stomache sending me crashing through the wall of a nearby hardware store, my momentum carried me through the other side

of the store and is landed in the parking lot of the olive garden. With a groan of pain i rolled onto my stomache, wincing as my broken ribs prostested the movement quite painfully, then got to my feet, slowly. Vegeta phazed behind me and grabbed the back of my head and drove my face into the cement smashing it, and breaking my nose.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" He asked pulling my head out of the ground,he need not have bothered as i was unconcious, and i probably wasn't going to be waking up for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

Gohan's Offer

I awoke in what i beleived to be a rejuvination tank. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought trying to remember hw i might have wound up in here. After a moment or two i got an image in my mind, and not at all a pleasant one. It was the image

of my face being smashed into concrete, which brought about another image, of Vegeta this time. Being less than stupid i connected the dots and decided that Vegeta had beat me up, and as if this decision was a cure, my memories of the rather painfull event came rushing back so quick it made me dizy, which was why i was glad i was just floating in a tank of healing liquid instead of walking around. I strained my hearing as i heard voices outside my tank.

"Vegeta really over did it." The first voice said.

"Don't i know it, i was there." A second voice replied. I recognized this one as Goten.

"Still, i can understand the suspision here. Every time a saiyan has come to earth its been with the purpose of destroying it and all of us." Voice one said again.

"I don't know Gohan, he seems nice to me." Goten said. So the second voice was Gohan, interesting.

"So did Broly when we first met him, and he nearly destroyed us all three times." Gohan responded.

I looked down and saw a blue button with the word drain written under it. I pushed it and the liquied began to drain out, which caught the attention of the two saiyans in the room. I pulled off the oxygen mask as the hatch popped open, then i

stumbled out an shaky legs.

"Your up!" Goten exclaimed.

"No duh." I said as i forced myself to stand straight.

"Hi, my names Gohan." Gohan said putting his hand forward.

"David." I replied shaking his hand. I looked around the room and decided it was some sort of medical room, no duh. The floors were a blue tile with yellow walls. There were two other rejuvination tanks in the room along with an x-ray machine

and a number of different medecines and painkillers.

"Hey, sorry about what Vegeta did earlier, if it makes you feel better he wasn't allowed to have any food at the barbaque." Goten said with a sheepish smile.

I smiled a bit as i said "Now if only somebody could have scolded him too."

Gohan smiled and said "Actually, his wife took care of that as well."

"Good to hear." I replied.

"Yeah, though i feel i should warn you that the whole thing has only made him angry at you." Goten said with a frown.

"I thought he already was." I replied.

"Hey i got a thought. Why don't you move over to my place for a while, my wife Videl has been aching for company ever since our daughter went to college. And i could train you up a bit so you can at least defend yourself." Gohan offered.

For a moment i stood frozen, then i said "Alright, on one condition, i get to have soda at least once a day."

"Agreed." Gohan said, and i leapt for joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

* * *

Training With Gohan

* * *

I spent the night at Gohan's place, as i would probably be spending the next several nights at his place. It was a nice house, full of books. It had a comfortable setting, with nice furniture and good wallpaper. Gohan introduced me to Pan,

who i discovered would be my sparring partner. When i asked Gohan about this he claimed that it would be easier to train me if my partner were at my level instead of being way ahead of it like Gohan. I understood this reasoning. How could i learn if i couldn't keep up with my sparring partner?

The next day found me, Gohan, and Pan standing in a clearing in the forest.

"Ok, stand back." Gohan said as he tossed a capsuler on the ground, resulting in a puff of smoke which quickly cleared to reveale what i recognized from my short stay at Capsule Corp as a gravity room.

"We get to train in that?! Nice!" I commented.

"Yeah, these things are real fun once you get used to weighing several tons." Pan said cheerfully.

Gohan stepped inside and said "Come on in guys! Your not gonna feel the gravity out there!"

"Right!" I exclaimed as i jogged on in with. Pan came in as well, which was good because it would be pretty hard to spar with her if she was outside and i was inside.

"Ok, why don't you guys warm up and stretch for a few minutes before we get serious. But first, have you had any training in the past?" Gohan said, directing the question at me.

"Just some basics, nothing real advanced." I said, deciding not to go into more detail at the moment.

"Right, i think 10-G should do for now." Gohan said as he set the gravity. Instantly i felt my weight increase ten times over, meaning that i now weighed a couple thousand pounds. My knees bent but i forced myself to stay on my feet, and i waa

quite proud when i managed to stand straight. Gohan smiled and said "Just take a few minutes to get used to the gravity, then stretch a little."

"Alright dad." Pan said happily while i nodded my agreement. It was no wonder Vegeta had beat me so easily, i was having to put a lot of effort into standing in only 10-G. He trained in 450-G and up every day.

After about ten minutes i got used to the gravity, during that time i questioned Pan in the subject of video games, and was quite pleased when i learned that the Final Fantasy series existed in this dimension. Then i did some stretches that i

had learned in a Karate class. After doing that for a bit i announced "Ok, i think i'm ready to start."

"Me too!" Pan said as she finished some stretches of her own.

"Alright then, i want both of you to power up to your half-way point, or as close to it as you can get." Gohan instructed.

I crouched down and began to draw on my power, raising my Ki and spreading it throughout my body. I felt more than saw the white aura that came to life around me, i smiled and brought my power to around my halfway point before i settled

down.

Pan had finished way before me having had more practice, and she said "Not bad, your almost as tough as i am!"

"Thanks." I said, not bothering to mention i had stopped slightly short of my halfway point, as opposed to ahead of it.

Gohan got a serious look on his face as he said "Alright, i want you guys to spar until i say otherwise. Rules, if your opponent slaps their side or the ground, back off for a moment. Only do this if you have to. You can use Ki attacks, but don't

put enough power into them to really hurt your partner, we don't have a rejuvination tank yet. And Pan, please try not to hit him between the legs." Based on the way Gohan said that last part, the last boy to spar with her had not left happy.

Pan and I nodded our understanding and faced off. I took up a natural fighting stance from Kempo Karate, the form in which i had been trained. For a few moments we just faced off, waiting for the other person to make the first move. Then Pan

attacked, rushing forward with several punches and kicks which had me on the defensive. I was able to stop them all from hitting me, but i didn't have any hope of launching an attack of my own at this rate, so i jumped into the air and came at her from behind with a right hook but she whirled with a grab and threw into the far wall, though the impact didn't really hurt that much. I sprang back at her and launched dozens of blows whiel trying to slip behind her, but she was able to

anticipate my every attempt and kept one step ahead of me before she took the fight to the air, i followed closely hoping to attack her from below, but she dodged away and came at me with another onslaught of blows that were to fast for me. I blocked as best i could, but i thrid of the blows she was throwing connected anyway, it was quickly becoming clear that i could not match her up close.

I retreated in an effort to gain some breathing room but she stayed right with me, so i did the only thing i could do,i let her land her blows without any opposition, leaving my limbs free to attack, and punched her right in the face knocking her

several feet back. I realized at this point that i had only one chance of not getting my ass totally kicked, i had to fight her at a distance. With that in mind i reached for my Ki and drew it into my hands and yelped in suprise when it left in a rush, despite the impressive size of the blast i had just fired, i knew it would not be enough to get the job done, it was all bark and no bite. But maybe it could serve me in other ways.

"It'll take more than that to beat me!!" Pan called as she swat the blast aside, but while she had her concentration on my attack i moved behind her and kicked her into the floor, greatly suprising her.

"That'll do for now!" Gohan announced. Then he said "Take a break and we will start working on those ki blasts of yours." He directed this at me, and i nodded.

"Hey, nice fight." Pan said extending her hand.

"Uh, thanks?" I said shaking it.

"Want to see something cool?" She asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

She smiled and said "I just learned this a couple weeks ago, watch." Then she crouched and began to power up, her voice getting louder as her power increased, then a golden aura rapped around her and her eyes turned teal, causing me to

gasp in shock, then stumble back from the amount of energy she was putting out. Finally, with a final peircing scream and shockwave of power she transformed into a super saiyan, i noticed Gohan watching with interest.

"Whoa your right, that is a neat trick!!" I exclaimed.

She reverted back to normal and said "All saiyans can do it, with a bit of training you will as well."

"Cool." I said.

Gohan chuckled as he said "The more we train the sooner you'll get there, so lets get started on those ki waves shall we?"

"Lets do it!" I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later...

Over the next two months i learned all kinds of things. I became very good at ki attacks, in fact Gohan said they were what i was best at. I also learned how to make after-images, how to move undetected, or much faster than normal, which

was also called phazing, or warping. Whatever you called it, it was really useful. He aslo taught me a more specialized ki attack, the Masenko technique. It didn't pack as much punch as other attacks, but it was easy to use and could be charged quickly, plus it set up a foundation for techniques i might learn in the future. My sparring with Pan continued, though i let her beat me around the first few times allowing me to memorize her fighting style. From that point on i was

always able to win our matches if we were sparring at an even level. But sometimes she turned super saiyan on me, which usually resulted in me having my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

I was sparring with her at this point in time, and winning at the moment, though by the look on her face i doubted that would last much longer. Her fist passed through my afterimage as i phazed across the room. We were in 150-G.

I quickly fired a blast at her which she knocked away, allowing me to sneak up in front of her with a punch to the jaw which sent her crashing into the far wall hard enough to leave a dent. After the first few days Gohan had decided we should spar at full power, which was'nt so bad because we had a couple of rejuvination tanks now. I had more or less been adopted by Gohan and Videl by this point, which was weird.

"Alright thats it!!!" Pan cried as she transformed into a super saiyan.

"Oh shit!!" I exclaimed, then caught a punch in the face before she flipped behind me and drove her knee between my shoulder blades sending me towards the floor where she was already landing, then she hit me with a savage upper-cut which

sent me flying into the air where she phazed with a kick that sent me into the floor with a fresh nose bleed. "Ow." I said as i got up.

Pan hovered back several feet and cupped her hands at her side, i quickly brought my hands over my head.

"Ka me ha me Ha!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed firing a large wave of blue ki at me.

I pushed my hands foward as i yelled "Masenko-ha!!!!" Sending my own beam of yellow ki right back at her, and the two beams met with a shockwave of power. Gohan watched from the side, ready to step in if things got out of hand, though we

all knew they wouldn't. I couldn't generate enough power to really hurt Pan right now, and she was gauging her power to overpower my beam, but not seriously hurt me. The beam struggle was quickly carried back my way, and i shoved all of the energy i had left into my attack, but it still was not enough. Her beam broke mine and i pushed my hands forward and threw my weight into the blast, struggling to redirect it. I was being pushed back, i simply couldn't match the raw power

of a super saiyan.

"_Damn, how the hell am i supposed to beat Vegeta if i can't evendeflect one of Pan's attacks?" _I wondered, then with new determination i took a step forward. The look on Pan's face as i began to overpower her beam was priceless. Lost in the

moment she poured more power into her attack pushing me back several feet before i forced myself to stop with a grunt of exertion. I needed more power, a lot more, if i was gonna throw this blast aside. My hands were burning from the heat of the ki, and Pan poured even more energy into it, not realizing that i now had enough power to kill me, or at least severly injure me. Neither of those options were very desirable, and things were to intense for Gohan to get close enough to help.

For one second i considered surrendering, but then i tossed that though aside as i lost even more ground to the large beam pushing into me. Desperately i tried to think of something, anything. I was scared for my life, but pride kept me from

backing down like i should have. I yelled as loud as i could as i reached inside of me for any ki i might have left, i found a small bit laying deep inside of me and i pulled it out. An aura flared around me, Gohan was yelling at Pan but she couldn't hear him. With a grunt i drove that small bit of ki out of my hands and into Pan's attack pushing it back slightly, but i knew this small bit of ki would not last long. It was no bigger than a baseball and Pan's blast had already pushed it back

intro my hands where i used it as a sheilf to protect my hands from her attack.

Then i was simply out of energy and the blast bore into me, but somehow i managed to raise my hands and stop it for a few seconds as i began to draw on my life force to defend myself. I didn't want to but i had no choice, i needed to rest.

Yeah, like that was gonna happen. Anger boiled up within me, anger at Pan for being so reckless, anger at myself for being so weak, and anger at the alien that had causes this whole mess. The something happened, a yelled louder than i thought possible and a golden aura flared up around me as i screamed in rage. My eyes became teal, and my hair stood in long spikes and turned gold, and with a rush of power i threw the blast into the ceiling, blowing a large chunk of

it away in the process, and prepared to attack Pan when Gohan grabbed my shoulder and said "I think thats enough for one day." Despite the situation he seemed cheerful.

"Hey, you transformed!" Pans said lowering to the ground.

I glanced at my hair and said "Yeah, i guess i did."

"I think you guys could use a few hours in the rejuvination tanks." Gohan said.

I nodded, then blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

* * *

The Barbaque

* * *

The next few days i dedicated to transforming and reverting back to normal at will. It didn't take to long to get used to it, and the week after that i spent to mastering the super saiyan form like Goku and Gohan had. This proved to be a good idea

because i got stronger than if i had been training normally. Then came the worst thing that could have happened, a thing so nightmarish that i could barely comprehend it. In two weeks time, we were going over to Bulma's for a BBQ, which meant Vegeta would be there. If you don't know why thats such a bad thing, go back a few chapters cause you missed something.

I first found out when i was having a light snack, (Twenty pancakes three sandwitches, and four bowls of cereal.), when the phone rang. Gohan was there in a flash.

"Hello." He said. A pause, then he said "Oh hey Bulma." Another pause, this one longer than the first. I payed very close attention. "A Barbaque? When? Two weeks, yeah we'll be there, ok. Bye." By the time Gohan had hung up the phone i

had left the house and arrived at the gravity room door thrown it open and taken a step inside.

Because i had opened the door the gravity inside the room went to normal, causing Pan, who had been training in 150-G, to slam into the wall as she overpowered one of her jumps. She sprang to her feet and said "Hey that hurt!! Whats the big

deal!?"

"Were gonna be going over to Capsule Corp for a BBQ in two weeks!" I exclaimed.

She looked confused as she asked "Whats so bad about that?"

"Vegeta!!" I declared as i shut the door and went to the controls.

"So?" She asked.

"The last time i saw him he beat me to within an inch of my life!! And i don't think for a second that he's just gonna stop because his wife doesn't like it!!" I announced.

"Oh, i see. Well then, we should start training." Pan said.

"I could use a good sparring partner!" I said smirking, then i set the gravity to 300-G.

A tornadoe of golden light surrounded Pan as she transformed into a super saiyan and said "Lets get you used to fighting while transformed."

I transformed in a flash of golden energy as i said "Lets do it!" She rushed at me and i launched into the air firing a small blast at the ground where i had been standing but Pan stopped short and fired her own blast causing mine to detonate

prematurely, then i moved to the side as her fist nearly smashed into my back. She was fast, but i was faster.

"Not bad." Pan commented.

"Not bad yourself, but you need to work on your speed." I replied. She smirked, then rushed forward with a flurry of punches and kicks which i blocked, then as i fell into the rythym i began throwing some blows of my own, then Pan landed a

blow to my face sending my crashing into the far wall hard enough to make a dent in the wall but i sprang back firing a large yet weak blast ahead of me creating a momentary distraction allowing me to phaze behind her even as she swat the blast away, then i backhanded her into the floor with a loud thump. She flipped back onto her feet and vanished, i anticipated a backattack and whirled with an outward block which turned aside her punch before i landed one of my own sending

her several feet back but she sprang back and scored a kick to my face before i spun with a kick to the side of her head sending her spinning away before she recovered and sent a medium blast at me, it slammed into my chest sending me into the floor like a rocket before i sprang back up.

We continued our spar for several hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days passed and the BBQ got closer, i began living in the gravity room. The only time i took the gravity below 300-G was when i was sleeping. I spent my days sparring with Pan, training with blast reflection devices, and fighting the

sparring drones. I refused to be an easy foe to beat next time i fought Vegeta.

But on day six i acknowledged my bodies need for some recovery time. Therefore i was meditating, reaching deep inside the very fabric of my being, becoming more attuned to my mind. According to Gohan this may not make me stronger,

but it would make chanelling my ki much easier and less tiring.

I was aware of Pan entering the room at roughly 2:30 with a giant grin on her face. "Wanna spar?" She asked.

I smirked and said "I'm taking a somewhat different approach to my training today."

"I see, you don't mind if i do some training in here too, right?"

"Just keep the explosions on the other side of the room." I replied, though how she was to stay opposite me when i was in the middle was a mystery. She smiled and got out one of the sparring drones and began fighting it. I kept my eyes shut

and focused on the sounds of the battle, and the shifts in the air. This would make it easier for me to detect an enemy who was faster than my eye could track, and therefore good training. At one point i was afraid i might have to move because the fight was moving dangerously close, and i could feel that Pan was on the defensive, then i felt her power up to super saiyan and a few minutes later the drone hit the ground in five peices.

"Now for the deflector drones." I heard Pan say to herself.

Soon enough she was back at it. While she did that i began channeling my ki in a very tight and controlled aura, so close to my body that the only clue to its existence would be the blue glow around my body, the enrgy lifted me a few feet into

the air. This exercise would help strengthen my ki, making anything i did with it more effective than if i just trained normally. After another hour or two Pan left silently, not wanting to disturb my training i guess. In reality it didn't matter, i continued my meditation for another couple hours before i stopped for dinner. Then i went to bed intending to resume this new method of training in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

* * *

The Haunted Place PT.1

* * *

Daay 11, i had spent the last few days doing my meditation exercises, though i figured i'd have to start sparring with her again soon, because every day when she came in for her training she seemed bred almost. Still, my current method of

training had been more effective than i had expected. The constant flowing of my ki had made me stronger, not at the rate i would get stronger if i trained normally, but close. I also noted that it was becoming more and more easy to channel my ki, and quickly too.

However, early in the morning Pan came barging into the room like she normally did. But instead of training she declared "Hey, come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Krillin just came over with his wife! Their going to spend the night in a haunted mansion and they want us to go with!" Pan exclaimed.

I frowned and said "How could they want me to go with them, they don't even know i exist yet!"

She smiled and said "Dad told everyone about you over the phone the day we started training."

I stood and nodded, signalling that i was interested. We walked outside where i saw Krillin, an old man. Eighteen was standing a few feet to his left, scowling. We walked up to them and Eighteen said "Its about time, i was getting bored."

"So your David, nice to meet you." Krillin said with a smile.

"Likewise." I said, then i asked "So where is this mansion?"

"In a forest a few hundred miles that way. Its said that no one whose gone in their has come out alive and sane." Krillin replied.

"Cool, but i bet no one whose gone in there has been a saiyan." I said with a smirk.

"And how do we know your really a saiyan?" Eighteen asked. I flicked my tail out and waved it around a bit before rapping it back around my waist.

"Come on lets go!!" Pan said as she took to the air. The rest of us followed and Krillin took the lead. I watched the scenery change from beutifull forest, to dead barren forest. Before long i noticed an increasing amount of dark clouds. then we

came upon it. It was no mansion, it was a massive castle, three times the size of Capsule Corp.

Krillin whistled in awe, Eighteen tried and failed to stifle a yawn. I frowned, i could sense something off about this place. I wasn't sure what, but it made me uneasy.

The castle had iron gates that were coated with rust, the ground was parched and lifeless. Dead trees surrounded us, with their bare branches stretched out as if trying to escape this place. Lightning flashed, and for the breifest moment, i saw

something in the window. On second glance it turned out to be little more than a coat rack, though i had no idea why there was a coat rack on the third floor. I didn't really care.

"Looks like someone else beat us here!" Pan said. I frowned, but quickly picked up two ki signatures inside.

"Lets join'em." Krillin said as he led the way inside. Once we entered all the noise from outside was simply gone, not muffled, just gone.

"Thats a bit unnerving." I muttered, but it was better than meditating all day. Besides, this way if Vegeta came looking for me, it would be harder for him to locate me, that thought brought to me a realization. I could no longer detect the ki

of anyone outside the castle.

"Uh, maybe we should leave..." Pan said as she too noticed these changes.

"Nonsense, we didn't come all this way for just a peak, now come on and lets go find some bedrooms." Krillin announced.

I frowned, something about this place was wrong, very wrong. Still, what was the worst that could happen with two super saiyans here. With that thought in mind, i followed Krillin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am proud to say that i was not the first one in need of the restroom, that honor went to Krillin, as did the honor of finding the only restroom that had no toilet paper. Aside from that we all found bedrooms, i had insisted on sleeping alone. As

the day went on i continued to keep a carefull watch on the ki signature from before, which oddly enough had not moved an inch since we arrived, so far as i could tell. That would not have been so unnerving, if it didn't vanish for ten-minute periods with no explenation.

During the next hour the four of us settled down for a game of Kings Coners. For those of you who don't know, its kind of like solitaire, only with two or more players.

"Jeeze, youv'e won twenty-two games in a row!" I exclaimed as Eighteen once again claimed victory.

"She doesn't like me telling people, but she practices that game all the time." Krillin whispered to me.

"I heard that!" Eighteen announced causing Krillin to cower. I would have chuckled if i thought i could do so and keep my limbs.

Instead i decided to explore. After informing everyone that i would be around, i took to the halls and wandered aimlessely, though i did keep track of where and when i turned so i could get back easily. I had been going for maybe hafl an hour

when i came into an open room roughly the size of a small apartment, only with a higher ceiling. The only thing in this room was a person who seemed to be in their teens, male by the look of it. I frowned as i looked at him, i could sense that he was a living person, but there was something eratic about his ki. He was wearing black jeans, and a grey hoodie the said, I Hate Barney!, across the back.

"Uh, hello." I said.

The figure whirled revealing a freckled face under his hood. A look of fear, and possible insanity covered his face as he said "Get back foul creature!! You won't hav me!!!" Then he reached under his hoodie and drew out a knife with a blood stain

on it.

"Hey can't we talk about this!?" I asked. He lunged with a thrust of the knife, moving far faster than any regular human. Even a world class athlete would never move this fast. But to me he was moving at roughly the same speed as a snail through molasses. I brought my hand around with my palm open striking the blade out of his grip, and breaking just about all the bones in his hand at the same time.

He reeled back crying out in shuprise and pain as i said "Look, i have no desire to hurt you! Just stand down!" He glared at me and threw a punch with his good hand, it slammed into the side of my face with a loud crunching sound. He smirked

at me, untill he realized that the crunching ws the sound of the bones in his hand breaking.

He fell to his knees trying not to cry out in pain. I was about to try and make him surrender again, when i noticed movement in his hands followed by a loud popping sound. In an instant he was up raising unharmed hands to attack. I didn't give

him the chance, my fist crashed into his chin sending him flying into the far wall with a crash leaving some spider-web cracks in the wall as he hit the ground. I walked towards him with a look of concern on my face. He was out, for now. But what had caused him to react to me like that.

Suddenly my cell phone rang causing me to jump before i pulled it out. "Hello?" I anwsered.

"We felt your power level rise along with someone elses!" Pan said over the phone.

"Just a misunderstanding between me and the other person here, i'll be back in a few." I replied.

"Alright, but make it quick, Krillin keeps hearing weird sounds, and i think i might be hearing them too." She said.

"Right." I said before hanging up. Then i hefted my attacker over my shoulder and began to make my way back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

* * *

The Haunted Place PT.2

* * *

If there was one thing i hated, it was going in circles. No matter which route i took, or whether or not i tried to trace the other ki, i always wound up back at the room where i had been attacked. After about an hour i tossed the teen on my back

to the floor and whipped out my cell phone, only to see the words "No Charge" on the screen.

"What, but i just charged this thing yesterday!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Its the curse over this place." The teen muttered as he stood up.

"Huh?" I asked, keeping my gaurd up.

"It is quite probable that your freinds are dead already." He continued. Then he said "Mine are."

"First off, i am sorry for your loss. Second, there is no way my freinds could be dead, they are not normal people." I said.

The teen frowned as he said "That may be, but what you fail to realize is who exactly lives here. The inside of this castle is its own dimension, completely seperate from the world we used to live in. This realm is controlled by an ancient, and

evil sorcerer by the name of Silikus. More importantly, he is in the employment of a very powerful vampire whose name i don't know."

I nodded before saying "That explains a few things. But how did your hands heal after i broke them?"

"I am in the process of transforming into a vampire, the ruler of this place bit me. Shortly before he killed my freinds." The teen said in a hateful tone.

"I see, well then. Do you know how to stop arriving at this room, because i am really getting pissed!" I declared.

"I've been trying to figure that out for awhile, i suppose we get out when our captors want us to." The teen said with a shrug.

"Doesn't that bother you!?" I demanded.

Again he shrugged and said "I have an eternity to figure it out, so i'm not to concerned.

"Well if i'm gonna have to deal with you you might as well share your name." I said.

"You first." He said with a smirk.

I clenched my teeth and said "David."

"Joseph." Joseph replied.

I turned and set off out of the room and raised my hand aiming it at the nearest wall. "What are you doing?" Joseph asked. I merely smirked and fired a medium sized blast from my hand into the wall which was blown apart, as were the next five

walls behind it. Then they started to pull themselves back together but i grabbed Joseph and sprang through the opening and quickly shot through the next two walls before they all closed.

"No problem!" I declared as i smashed through the next wall, and found myself along with Joseph coming out into the inescapable room. "Shit!" I said.

"Well, that didn't work." Joseph said in a bored tone.

"No, it didn't." I agreed. Then i yelled as loud as i could as i drew out all the energy i could, a golden tornadoe of light rose up around me as i became a super saiyan. Joseph was thrown back into the wall by the power radiating off of me. I raised

my hands and pointed them sideways and pushed massive amouns of energy out of them but the walls seemed to absorb the mighty blasts. "Damn." I said.

A chuckle seemed to come out of the walls, then a figure in a medeavil looking black cloak came out of the wall. His hood was raised so i could not see his face, but i heard his raspy and fragile sounding voice as he said "You are truly powerful

indded. So powerful in fact that my master has invited you to have a personnal audience with him!"

"Thats the sorcerer!" Joseph said.

"Good, then you can let me and my freinds out of here." I said.

Silikus said "No can do, now come along." With that he snapped his fingers and we were suddenly standing in a massive throne room. As i looked around i noticed a pale figure sitting on a regal throne at the far end of the room.

The figure was dressed in dark, distinctly gothic clothing and had red glowing eyes that seemed to bore into my very soul. I looked to my right and groaned when i saw that Joseph was still with me. "Welcome to my chamber." The figure said

in a smooth low voice.

"Yeah yeah, where are my companions?" I demanded.

Silikus slapped me upside the head and said "Show respect to the almighty vampire lord!"

"Make me." I said as i flared up my super saiyan aura forming a small crater underneath me.

Silikus raised his hands and began to chant but VP (Vampire Lord) signalled for him to stop before rising from his throne and slowly advanced towards me. "It is rare that a non vampire other than Silikus is allowed within my presence, yet here

you are. Your freinds are in the dungeon, they never knew what hit them. Silikus's magic is quite impressive." Vp said as he walked.

"Want to let them go? Or am i gonna have to force you?" I asked, flaring my aura a bit more for dramatic effect. VP smirked and nodded at Silikus, who snapped his fingers. Pan, Eighteen, an Krillin appeared unconcious and chained to the

walls.

I glanced at them before turning cold eyes upon VP. "You will make a fine vampire." He said. I smirked.

"You handle the Vampire, and i'll distract Silikus." Joseph whispered, but then Silikus snapped his fingers and suddenly Joseph was trapped in a magic sphere.

"Enough of you!!" I declared as i pointed my hand at Silikus, sending a wave of distorted air and space at him, which in turn flung him into the far wall hard enough to leave a dent. Then i turned my eyes back to VP as i said "I'll never be a

vampire."

"We shall see." Vp replied instantly. I frowned as his power level began to rise at an accelerated rate. After several moments of this he seemed to relax slightly, though his power was higher than ever. I smirked, his power was impressive, but

it was not as high as mine. For several moments we glared at each other. I took a moment to calm my nerves, this would be my first serious fight as a super saiyan and i was very aware of the various ways i could screw up. Then with a flash of golden light i sprang forward with a punch which VP ducked before sending a punch of his own up at my stomache but i parried it and whirled with a kick which he blocked before using his hand like a spear which i dodged even as i swung my

at his head, a blow he avoided by going into a forward role before springing back at me with another punch which i blocked before throwing a sweep kick which he jumped over, sending another punch at my face so i spun to the side landing a few feet away even as VP did the ssame thing. For a moment we watched each other closely, trying to use this new information to size each other up.

"Is that all your power? And here i was hoping for a challenge." I said crossing my arms.

"I will admit that your power is higher than mine, but you still have no hope of killing me!" VP replied. I responded to this decleration by firing a finger beam at his chest but he swat it into the wall, and suddenly all the amusement was gone from

his face as he coldly said "So you know my weakness."

"Yep!" I replied. His eyes narrowed as he hurled a small ki blast at me causing me to leap into the air where he was waiting, the blast had been a distraction, and he brought his fist hard into my face sending my flying across the room. Before i

could recover he was on the attack trying to spear my with his fingers, i was just able to stay ahead of the attacks before sending a small blast at his face. I was a bit suprised when the hit connected and sent him flying into the wall. Before i could ask why he didn't dodge he threw his hand forward and several bats rushed out of his hands and hit me in the chest, where they detonated with enough force to knock me into the opposite wall. I glared at VP, who returned the glare with

one of his own. Then i laughed, a laugh of joy and triumph.

"Whats so funny!?" VP demanded.

"You think i'm fighting at full power don't you? Truth is this is more like three quarters of my true power! I think i'm done warming up now." With that i let out a yell that brought my full power with it, leaving a decent crater in the wall behind me.

"It still won't make a difference." VP said without emotion.

"We shall see." I said returning his words to him.

"Touche." He said with a smirk. Then he rushed forward with his fist poised to strike but i ducked it and slammed my own fist into his gut doubling him over before smashing a kick into th back of his leg and hitting him in the face with a knee,

then before he could fly away a grabbed his foot and spun around throwing him into his throne which he smashed through and continued on into the floor. He hit at an angle causing him to slide into the wall behind his throne with enough force to bring it down upon him. Before the dust could even begin to settle he sprang back out but i was behind him with a kick to the back of the head which sent him into the floor where he went into a roll only to find me in front of him with another

blow to the face which sent him skidding across the floor, tearing through the fancy carpet and crushing the stone floor beneath until he came to a stop amongst the rubble that had once been his throne.

I was about to continue my assualt when i noticed Pan and the others stirring. "HOLY SHIT!!! How the hell did you do that!?" Joseph cried in suprise. I ignored him and glanced over at Silikus who was also stirring. I turned my attention back to

VP as he started clapping with an amused smile on his face.

"Well done, you should be proud. It is very rare that i lable anyone as being equal to me, and that is exactly how i now veiw you." VP said as he stopped clapping.

"What an honor." I said sarcasticly. He smirked. "Though i don't think we could be considered equals, im far stronger than you." I continued.

"Ah but that is where you are in error. I have only been playing games up until now, but now i will show you the true power of a vampire!" VP declared angrily. Then a red haze surrounded his figure and his power began to grow out of control, the

space time continuim itself seemed to shift as he turned from his formerly regal look, into a large humanoid bat like creature.

Silikus stood as the horrible change continued and said "It has been almost a thousand years since master last transformed, this fight will not last much longer boy!"

VP emerged from the red haze now fully transformed. I gasped out how ugly, and powerful, he was. "Now you see my true form, soon you shall be a vampire whose only wish is to serve me, and with your power i will control the world!!" VP

screamed in his insanity.

"You have to beat me first." I said. Almost as soon as the words left my mouth a bit of blood followed them, and i looked down to see VP's fist buried in my stomache. I did my best to ignore the pain and threw a punch of my own which connected with my foes chest driving him back a few feet, then i sprang into the air where he was waiting with a downward punch which sent me face first towards the floor where VP was waiting, then he raked his claws across my chest causing me to yell in pain as blood spurted out. I sprang away and hurled a medium blast into VP's face generating a large blast which shook the whole chamber. But when the smoke cleared VP was waiting unharmed, he fired a massive

mouth blast at me. I raised my arms in an effort to block but i was still lifte from my feet and carried into the far wall before i hit the floor with a weak grunt of pain. I had large burns across my whole body from the attack, not to mention the various cuts that had just been opened across my abdomen. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and prepared myself for another round.

"I guess i was a bit mistaken when i named you my equal." VP said in what i thought was disgust. I raised my arms into a defensive stance and hoped with every shred of my being that i would be able to pull this fight off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

The Haunted Place PT.3

I squared off with VP in the now destroyed throne room. His new form was far more powerful than i had been expecting, and to be honest i wasn't very confident in my ability to win after the last round of combat. For a moment i considered a

false surrender, but he would see through that.

"Are you going to fight me or are we just going to sit here all day?" VP taunted. I let out a battle cry and launched forward with a powerful punch but VP was behind me with a vicious slash of his claws which i barely avoided before landing a

spinning kick to the side of his head sending him flying into a nearby wall where he fired another mouth blast at me forcing me to flee into the air where he was already waiting with an elbow to the back of my head sending me face first into the floor leaving another impact crater. I was completely outclassed, i had no hope of winning by myself.

"Just give up and the pain your'e feeling will stop." VP said.

"I don't think so, i've got to much pride to let myself be reduced into a recluse like yourself!" I said feircely as i stood on shaky legs, my aura still swirling slowly, weakly.

"Your words hurt me. Still, at least your not boring." VP said with what i thought was a smirk before he fired another mouth blast but i rolled sideways and fired a weak ki beam at VP which he swatted back at me but i jumped into the air where

VP was already waiting again, but this time i spun out of the way and dealt a punch to the side of his head, though in my weakened condition it didn't do much. I backed off slowly while trying to think of a plan.

"You might as well quite trying! As long as your freinds are bound by my magic they will remain unable to help you, and its clear you stand no chance alone!!" Silikus declared.

VP's eyes widened as he yelled "YOU FOOL!!!!" I whirled and tossed the best blast i could muster at Silikus who barely had the time to yell out in suprise before he was incinerated. In the next second Pan and the others all fell to the floor and

woke up.

"Wh-whats going on?" Pan asked as she slowly stood.

"My head..." Krillin groaned. Eighteen just dusted herself off while Joseph crossed his arms in a very Vegeta like manner.

"Guys, this vampire here is trying to take over the world, like most people these days. I'm gonna need some help to beat him!" I shouted

Pan looked at VP and said "Ok, i'm not to sure exactly whats going on but lets do this!" With that she powered up to super saiyan. Joseph backed off knowing he would be no help in this fight.

"I'm gettin to old for this." Krillin said as he and Eighteen lifted into the air along with Pan. Now that i had back up i turned towards VP with renewed confidence.

The vampire scoffed with obvious disguist. "Even together, surely you do not think you have the power to beat me do you?!" He asked.

"Lets find out!!" I cried as i rushed forward. VP dodged my charge and twisted sending a kick my way but Pan drove her hands aggainst it before flipping over the limb while Eighteen attacked from behind landing a powerful kick but VP whirled

and back-handed her into the far wall causing Krillin to attack in anger only to hit an after-image, then Vp kicked him from behind but Pan and i both sent a barrage of blasts into the mighty vampire driving him through the far wall and into the rest of the castle confirming what i had thought. Without Silikus this place had realighned with the rest of the world. Pan chased after the vampire while i flared my power as high as i could three times, hoping to grab the attention of the other

Z-fighters, because i knew even together Pan, Eighteen, Krillin, and myself simply didn't have the raw power to defeat VP. I looked up to see Pan and Vp exchanging blows at a blinding pace, with the other two quickly moving towards the fight, i to rushed in with a brutal punch to Vp's head knocking him back before he phazed behind me and fired another of his mouth blasts into me sending me crashing to the floor with a grunt of pain.

I slowly pulled myself out of the crater my landing had made as the castle began to fall apart under the strain of the fight. I could barely stand, it was clear i wouldn't be in the fight much longer. I turned my eyes upward to see a series of

shockwaves that were the only proof of the battle raging above me. With a grunt i flared olut my aura and sprang back into the air rejoining the fight. For several moments we continued to exchange hits as we moved through the air to fast for the eye to follow, and the longer the battle continued the more convinced i was that we could not win, the foe was simply to strong for us. Krillin and Eighteen were sent crashing through a wall to the outside world by a sweeping kick from

VP, but Pan dealt a vicious kick to his back sending him flying up through the roof, and we pursued him into the night sky.Vp fell back so the full moon was behind him, for a moment i focused on how dramatic the image was, then i remembered something about the full moon. My tail swished voilently and i said "If you guys have any sense you will back as far away as possible as quickly as possible. Then i felt myself starting to change, but before i could a ki blasts flew

up and severed my tail. I cried out in rage and pain and whirled to see Vegeta hovering there with a stony expression. I was not sure whether i should cuss my brains out, or celebrate.

"Sorry, but i don't feel like dealing with a raging oozaru this night." Vegeta said as a smirk spread over his face. Then he threw his vest off and a golden aura burst to life around him with such power i was actually pushed back.

"Hey Vegeta!! Nice timing!!" Pan said to the saiyan prince.

I put a hand to my forehead and silently cussed my brains out, having decided that i could easily celebrate later. Then i looked to Vegeta and said "This guys a vampire, there are only two ways to kill a vampire. Sunlight, or a hole through the

heart!"

The super saiyan nodded, then turned with a cocky smirk towards VP. " Another weakling who thinks to challenge me, i shall kill you quickly." The vampire declared, then rushed forward with a flurry of slashes and kicks which the saiyan prince

blocke and dodged with ease. VP let out a frustrated cry of anger and intensified his attack driving Vegeta backwards through the air, but the saiyan prince whirled with a right hook that sent VP flying backwards through the air, then Vegeta phazed behind VP and brought both fists down on his head sending the vampire hurtling towards the ground where Vegeta was already waiting with an upper-cut, but the mighty vampire dodged and slashed out with his sharp claws catching his

foe across the chest, but he failed to get past the shirt before Vegeta sprang into the air and flipped behind the vampire with another punch but VP ducked nd sent a kick into the princes stomache sending him into the airwhere the vampire was already waiting with a mouth blast which Veget dodged before unleashing a blast of his own on VP driving the vampire backwards.

"It looks like this crisis is already over!" Pan announced happily.

"No, Vegeta is just wasteing energy, he's fighting like he would against anyone else and ignoring his foes weaknesses." I said with a frown as the battle continued. For the next few moments they traded the upper-hand back and forth trading

hits at a speed that amazed me. It occured to me that if i was going to surviv the upcoming BBQ i would have to step up my training, alot.

"I'm sure he's just getting a feel for his opponents fighing style so he can take care of thingss easier!" Krillin said.

"I hope so." I mmuttered.

Vegeta's fist passed hrough an after-image and VP slammed into him from behind sending him crashing to the ground, then the vampire fired a powerful mouth blast into the impact crater generating a large blast. A mushroom cloud rose hundreds of feet into the air.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Don't worry, i've seen Vegeta fight before and i can tell you he is far from beaten right now." Pan said.

"I'll take your word for it." I said as i watched the crater.

Suddenly there was an explosion of golden light and a super saiyan 2 Vegeta raced back into the air and delivered an earth shattering punch to VP's face causing his skull to cave in. "Not a bad fight, but it would seem i am to poerful for you!"

Vegeta said mockingly. Then he pointed a single finger at VP's heart and fired a thin beam that went right through ending the vampires miserable life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A NEW LIFE SAGA**

The Day

* * *

The next couple of days were a blur, I recovered from the wounds i received at VP's hands, causing my power level to skyrocket. I kept training with Pan, and even sparred with Gohan a little, though not much. Then came the day i had silently been dreading, the day of

the BBQ at CC. When i woke up that day i went through my normal routine, yawn, fart, eat breakfast, brush teeth, belch. When i went out front where Gohan Pan and Videl were already waiting i was forced to sigh. I really hoped that Vegeta had given up his beleif that i was the enemy.

"Come on slow poke were gonna be late!" Pan exclaimed.

"Thats kinda the point." I informed her.

"Trust me, if you don't show up Vegeta will get suspiciouss, then he'll go looking for you." Gohan said. I gulped.

"Don't worry, he's going to be to busy eating to kill you today." Videl said. Somehow i was not releived.

"Hurry up!" Pan said as she took to the sky. I groaned and followed along with Gohan and Videl. The flight was a pleasant one, then again i thought that about every flight i went on, i enjoyed the flying more than anything else.

Unfortunately we soon arrived. I was suprised to see how many people were there. Goten, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen, and some others i recognized were all milling about.

"Hey you guys! Took you long enough." Bulma said in greeting.

"Sorry, but David here was a bit slow getting out of bed." Gohan replied with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, just have fun. Talk about old times and stuff like that." Bulma said, the said "I have to go find Roshi, he's probably in the ladies room again." That being said she headed off.

Gohan looked at me and said "Ok, why don't you get to know everyone?"

"Sounds good." I said cheerfuly, i was starting to feel a bit better about this arrangement.

"Ok, have fun. And don't blow anything up." Gohan said as he and Videl moved off towards where Chi-chi was sipping some wine, and laughing at something Yamcha had said.

"Ok lets see, you already know Krillin and Eighteen, and definitely Vegeta." Pan said thoughtfully.

"I've met Trunks and Goten too." I added.

"Tien it is!" Pan exclaimed heading towards the triclops. With a shrug, i followed.

"Hi Pan, and i guess your David." Tien said with a smile as we walked up.

"Nice to meet you." I said extending a hand.

Tien took the offered hand and shook it before he said "I understand your the newest member of the gang."

"He's already fought his first villian." Pan added in.

"Krillin told me about that, sounded like you were having some trouble before Vegeta showed up." Tien replied.

"Well it was my first time." I said with a shrug. Then i added "I'm sure i'll do better on the next one."

"I'm sure you will too, sadly i'm getting to old for that sort of thing. Honestly, i'm amazed Krillin was able to keep up." Tien said.

"Nah, i may have youth but youv'e got the experience." I said.

"Brains too." Tien added. The next hour or so was spent like this, enjoying great food and meeting everyone. I barely even noticed Vegeta the whole time, until he walked up to me.

"Boy, come with me." Vegeta said, then walked inside. I followed with a sigh. I quickly grew concerned when he led me to the gravity room.

"So, what were you wanting?" I asked nervously.

"A sparring match." Vegeta said with a smirk, and i sighed.

"Alright, then here it goes!" I said summoning all my power and springing forward throwing a right hook, but Vegeta phazed behind me and dealt a powerful pnch which sent me flying through the air, but i flipped onto my feet and smirked and

sprang back with a flurry of punches and kicks which Vegeta blocked easily before he backhanded me into the far wall.

"This is boring. Lets make this more interesting." He said as he walked to the controls and set the gravity to 450xgravity, then he powere up into a super saiyan. I quickly stood and transformed as well. For a moment we faced off, and i thought

back to our first fight, which had probably been the most one-sided fight in all of history. My face took on a stony expression as i decided, this time would be different. I launched a ki-beam which forced Vegeta into the air where i was already waiting with a hammer blow which knocked him into the floor but he easily recovered and phazed behind me with a quick punch, but i phazed out of the way and came in from the side with a quick punch which met nothing but air as Vegeta

Phazed across the room and huurled several ki-blasts at me which i struggled to dodge as i moved steadily closer to my foe. Suddenly he sprang forward with a barrage of punches which i struggled to block before i was kncoked towards the ground where he was already waiting with a ferocious upper cut knocking into the ceiling.

"Shit!" I cussed as i whirled and dodged a ki-beam before hurling one of my own which the saiyan prince knocked away easily. Growling, i raced forward with a clohtesline which he dodged, so i quickly backed off barely dodging another blow

before i raced forward witth a reverse punch that sent Vegeta flying into the far wall.

Before i could attack again he held up one hand and said "Enough, i am convinced."

"Convinced?" I asked in confusion.

"Of your anwser when i asked i you were friend or foe, you have refrained from using any attacks with lethal force, like the Kamehameha attack, which you do know." Vegeta explained. Indeed, Gohan had taught me how to do the Kamehameha.

He continued with "I will agree not to bother you anymore about it, if you agree to spar with me at least three times a week."

I considered it, then with a smirk i said "Sure thing, i could use the excersise."

"What!? I'll get you!!" Vegeta snapped charging forward. Despite the beating i then received i finally felt like i belonged. But my adventures were hardly over, but i will relay them to you later, as a seperate document. Until then, i wish you all

well.


End file.
